


Your Hand In Mine, Always

by zams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Steve bakes Avengers sugar cookies. Tony thinks this deserves a kiss.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand In Mine, Always

+++

Tony wanders into the kitchen, yawning. "There you are," he says, coming up behind Steve and wrapping his arms about him. Steve's wearing an apron, but he's shirtless like Tony is, and Tony smiles when their skin presses together. "What're you doing?"

"Baking cookies," Steve says, turning his head and giving Tony a quick kiss. 

Tony squeezes Steve, rubbing his stomach through the fabric. "It's too early for that," he says. "I was cold when I woke up."

"I covered you when I left."

"Blankets aren't as warm as you are," Tony says, dropping kisses on Steve's exposed shoulder. "And I had to jerk off because you were gone."

"So that's why you're complaining." Steve chuckles. "I thought you were being too sweet."

"That hurts," Tony says, and Steve just shakes his head. Tony rests his chin on Steve's shoulder. "I really did miss you," he says quietly. He's gotten used to waking up entwined with Steve, much more than Tony thought he would. His bed's too big when Steve's not there. It's strange, wanting someone else so close all the time, in his personal space, but since it's Steve, Tony doesn't mind so much.

Steve pauses and leans back into Tony's chest, turning his head so he's facing Tony. "I know." Steve touches their mouths in a soft kiss that has Tony smiling, and then Steve goes back to his cookies.

"So what kind of cookies are you making?" Tony asks, looking over Steve's shoulder. "Hey, are those us?"

They're sugar cookies, about triple the size of regular ones, and they aren't baked, so Tony can't tell for sure, but it looks like they're shaped to resemble the Avengers. 

Steve ducks his head a little. "Yeah. I'm going to decorate them and going to give them as little Christmas presents."

Tony nuzzles at Steve's neck. Steve is probably the sweetest man he knows. It's a wonder Steve puts up with him. "You are just adorable." Tony's teasing, but it's true. 

"Shut up." Steve lightly slaps Tony's hand.

"Wait," Tony says, just noticing, "why are there seven?"

"Oh, I made Loki, too," Steve says, pointing to one of the cookies.

Of course Steve did. He was the first one to accept Loki when he and Thor came back to Earth and Thor claimed Loki had changed. It took everyone else much longer, Clint especially, to tolerate Loki, but things are pretty civil when Loki randomly shows up, sometimes with Thor in tow and other times alone.

"And where am I?" Tony asks. "Am I the biggest cookie? I better be."

"There," Steve says, laughing. 

"Why am I attached to that other cookie?"

"That's my cookie," Steve says after a pause. "They're holding hands." 

Tony blinks, taken aback. He doesn't expect the rush of emotion that swells in his chest from hearing Steve say that, and he can't respond for a few moments. 

Steve fidgets a little, and then he says, "Sorry, it's stupid," trying to pull away.

Tony doesn't let him, holding on tight. He turns Steve around and kisses him, slipping his tongue in Steve's mouth and pulling him close. Steve relaxes into the kiss, sliding his arms around Tony, and returns it. Tony can't resist cupping Steve's ass, but Tony ends the kiss before it can get too heated, nipping at Steve's lips as he slowly pulls back. He's pleased to see Steve looking a little dazed; it’s a good look on him.

"It isn't stupid," Tony says. If there's any time Tony can be a little mushy, it's at Christmas time when he's being all domestic with Steve. "It's you."

Steve smiles, his thumb brushing over the back of Tony's neck. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Tony says and draws Steve into another kiss. 

**END**


End file.
